


Wasted

by Naemi



Series: Josh/Elijah Shorts [2]
Category: The Faculty RPF
Genre: Disturbing, Drabble, Drama, M/M, Suicide, Triggers, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-24
Updated: 2005-08-24
Packaged: 2017-11-27 19:17:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/665502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naemi/pseuds/Naemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Metallic scent and copper taste.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wasted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blackbunnylady](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=blackbunnylady).



 

Drifting and drowning in red hot water. Swallowing and being swallowed. Flying and floating.

A voice reaching his ears, calling for him, trying to bring him back yet not keeping ahold of him.

Metallic scent and copper taste. The scent and taste of spilled blood, dripping over his body, covering, moistening him. Bathed in his own blood, trickling from his arms, his bruised, tortured, cut arms. Wide open, pulsing slow, slower.

Stopping.

Wounded, wasted, dead body on the bloodstained floor.

Tears touching his exposed skin as his lover holds him, cries for him, cries out his name in desperation.

Elijah!

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by the gorgeous **AlienSoulDream** and whipped into final shape by the wonderful **Moit** , who also made sure that all characters were returned unharmed.
> 
> [Feedback is love.]


End file.
